Problem of the SAges
by Asilin Kheldarson
Summary: Okay, my first Zelda fic...i needed someone new to torture. Tell me what you think!


Asilin: I'm telling you _Majora's Mask_ was absolutely pointless!

Young Link: And I'm telling you it was a good sequel!!

Adult Link: How long have they been at this?

Silk: *tiredly* Almost six hours. They're just repeating themselves now like little kids.

Asilin: I heard that!!

Silk: *blandly* I expected you to.

Asilin: *glowers at him*

Silk: *smirks*

AL: What are we doing here anyway?

Asilin: Oh yeah! I'm writing a fic about you! *beams*

AL: What?!! OH NO!!! *takes off running only to have the door shut in his face*

Asilin: You can't escape me! Now be a good boy and follow my every instruction.

YL: *warily* What do you want with me?

Asilin: I just need someone to annoy that's all.

YL: Uh-oh...*starts to back away from Asilin*

Asilin: Anyway, time to start the story!

Silk: By the way, Asilin does not own any of these characters...

Asilin: Their souls are mine though! *evil cackle*

AL & YL: O_o

Problem of the (S)Ages

Chapter One: Seven Years Later...Endings and Beginnings

Link sighed as he entered his house in the Kokiri Forest. He was getting way to big for it he realized as he nearly rammed his head into the doorframe--again. But he had to stay until the Deku Tree Sapling grew enough to protect the Forest by himself. Link undid the strap to his sword before flinging himself on his bed. The sword wasn't the Master Sword, but at least it was his and didn't allow some crazed, inhuman villain to grab the Triforce.

Those were his last conscious thoughts before he passed into a nightmare infected sleep. Visions of the alternate future he had saved floated through his head. Nights sleeping lightly lest an enemy attacked. Days spent traveling, killing all enemies who dared showed their face. The Sages all appeared, as did Princess Zelda to lead them. No, it was Shiek! But then Shiek gave way to Zelda. Then Ganondorf came to kill him....

"Link! You've got to wake up!" A voice called to him from beyond the darkness of the hellish world he occupied. "Link, you sleepy head! It's time to get up!" He wanted to turn towards that voice, but he couldn't turn his back to Ganondorf. Suddenly, Ganondorf made the ground shake all around Link. Link lunged for Ganondorf with his sword....

And awoke to Saria's screaming. He blinked in surprise as he realized he was out of bed, on the floor, and apparently had tackled Saria in his sleep. He quickly got off of her and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he said going slightly red.

Saria stood up and brushed off her tunic before glaring at Link. But he looked so foolish sitting there that she burst out laughing. "Well, I suppose if I were having a bad dream, I might end up tackling someone. What were you dreaming about anyway?"

To her surprise, Link's eyes became the icy blue they always changed to when he was fighting the monsters that invaded the forest on occasion. A thrill of fear shot through her as he stared at her. Finally he said, "It was nothing. Nothing at all." He stood up and walked to the window. He began to relax as she remained silent.

"Well, you do know you can tell me anything you want to, right?"

"I know, Saria." Link smiled as he turned back around to look at his oldest friend. "Now what was so important that you had to wake me up?"

"Oh! The Deku Tree Sapling wants to see us! Says he has something important to tell us."

"Not again!" Link groaned.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," he said. His mind however was shrieking, "This is how the last adventure started!!! I definitely don't want a repeat adventure!"

"Well then, let's go!"

"You go on, Saria. I'll catch up in a moment."

"Okay. Meet you at the path." With that said, Saria ran off. Link smiled after his child-like friend running off with her fairy trailing behind. When she disappeared, he grabbed his Ocarina and his sword. He had bought these with the money he had earned at Lon Lon Ranch during the summers he worked. You couldn't tell, unless you knew what to look for, but on the crossbar of the sword, Link had carved a small Triforce in memory of the adventures he had had and the sword he had once carried and could never wield again. He also grabbed that impossible bag which he could fill and fill and it would never become full. (AN: It's true! Think about it: where else could he store all that stuff he ends up carrying around?)

Link looked around his room one last time before exiting to meet Saria. Little did he know, he wouldn't set foot in there for some time!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Asilin: YAY!!! I got it done! *makes Sailor Moon Victory sign*

AL: That wasn't too bad...

Asilin: But we're not done yet! *evil grin*

AL: *groan*

Asilin: Where's young Link at? *looks around*

YL: *sitting curled up in a corner rocking maniacally*

Asilin: Oops.

AL: What did you do to him?

Asilin: UMMMM....that's for me to know and you never to find out.

Silk: She practiced some new torture techniques on him.

AL: O_O Remind me never to get her mad.

Silk: Can do.

Asilin: Quit talking about me like I'm not here!! Anyway, that's it for chapter one! Review...or I won't post anymore!

AL: Please don't review!

Asilin: Do you want to turn out like him? *points to YL*

AL: EEP!

Silk: This'll be interesting...


End file.
